Revfew's Thor: War on Asgard
by Revfew
Summary: Asgard is under attack from the demons of the past, on the warpath for Odin. But why?
1. Chapter 1

Asgard burned brightly as the war entered into the birth stage. Odin, the Allfather, stood in his throne-room and sighed. Behind him stood his sons, Thor the God of Thunder and Loki, the Trickster God. With them was Sif, the fiercest warrior of the Gods and Týr, the almost self-proclaimed God of War.

"Father, Asgard burns! What action do we take?!"

"Have silence, Thor! We do not have knowledge of our enemies!"

"But we do, Allfather. Volstagg saw the first warrior enter. They were demons!" Sif proclaimed.

"Who dares bring demons to Asgard?!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

An ancient evil stirred in the deepest pits of Hell. It had lost any form of physical embodiment, but had so very recently been given a vessel, an empty body with which it could roam the land again. Its fingers hold the keys to destruction once again.

It could bring with it dread, for it was alive again. Dormammu was alive again.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

The 'demons' Sif referred to were man sized red beings, with curled horns like a Ram and black soulless eyes. They all carried golden swords, and wore leathers across their chests. They had a high-pitched chilling screech to them.

"Allfather, they come for you!"

"How did they enter Asgard?!"

Another figure, in golden armour, limped in.

"I can explain that." He said.

"Heimdall, you are injured!"

"Thou fret too much. A mere flesh wound. They said but one word when I was overcome."

"Repeat it."

"Dormammu."

Odin knew the significance of the word quite clearly.

"What is it father?"

"I have brought this war to Asgard. I have allowed the past to be reborn."

"How? How father?"

"I am the one who gave Dormammu to his prison."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

**Eons ago**

Odin had brought the essence of dread to the pits of Hell, the realm of Mephisto. The Prince of Flames sat proud atop his throne of bones, a goblet of dark oily liquid grasped in his clawed right hand. His brash, red hair wavered into the air like the flames that surrounded him. His eyes, two white fogs, reflected nothing but the coldness of his heart.

"The Crown Brain of Asgard enters the darkness. Pray tell, what despair has dragged you to me?"

Odin sighed, his hand on his sword and his other holding the orb.

"Mephisto, thou hast the power to hold back evil. I have brought thou evil."

"Not so simply done. I require payment, a soul for an essence!"

"I bring you the soul you strive for."

"You mean?"

"The dragon of the skies. The skies beyond."

Odin reached for his pocket and removed a scaly, green stone. He handed the orb and stone over, and turned.

"Oh, Odin."

He turned.

"Damn the Gods."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Thor nodded once the story was over, while Loki sighed.

"Father, I suggest we use the Destroyer-"

"No Loki! We have hidden it in the Destroyer! We cannot let them-"

"Then send out the hordes of Valhalla!"

"Loki, you may create soldiers of illusion. Thor, summon a storm, Sif and Týr must join the fight. Heimdall, you are injured. You must enter the inner chambers, you shall be safe there."

"And you, Allfather?"

"I shall face my demons, my son."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Thor walked with Loki.

"I do not trust Heimdall."

"Why Loki? He has served well for many-"

"He has served, but he may also have _betrayed_. For all we know, he released those demons on us!"

"Loki, you doubt your senses!"

"And you doubt yours!"

"I am your brother!"

"You are not!"

There was a silence. Loki sighed and looked around.

"Father...Odin, revealed to me the truth months ago. I was the son of a Frost Giant slaughtered in battle. Odin found me within a basket, and raised me with you. I am your brother, but only in the sense of war."

He skulked away. Thor heard a shuffle, and turned to see a demon approaching. He spun his hammer, Mjolnir, a stone head on a short leather-covered handle, and flung it towards the demon. It shot through the horned head, spraying blood out onto the halls and walls. The demln fell, while the hammer shot back to Thor. He followed Loki, and walked in to find the Destroyer. It vanished in blue light, and Loki laughed.

"Loki, why do you do this?!"

"Because he was right. We must not allow the cube to be taken!"

"But now we are surely doomed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Odin stood within the halls of flames, awaiting Mephisto with unnerving confidence. He knew the Prince of Flames would be unwilling to aid him, but held the opinion that he should try anyway.

The doors were cracked apart and the tall, unmistakably red figure of Mephisto strode inside.

"What dragged you to Hell, Odin? Hm?"

"The being I brought to you those years ago has escaped."

"What, Dormammu? Oh ho ho, he's been free for quite some time my friend. He found corporeal form many moons ago."

"We had an arrangement!"

"Which _ran out _years ago, maybe even millennia! I freed the dread, and to my credit kept your other outcast!"

"Where is Dormammu?!"

"I said he was freed...I never said he left."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Odin was led to a liquid-metal gate, adorned with minute tongues of fire.

"I allow the dread to reside here, as long as he doesn't overthrow me."

Odin gave a sideways glance to Mephisto.

"I did not know of the devil to be so...soft."

"I'm not being soft...there are great evils coming, and so I must reserve an army in case."

"But do thou's eyes deceive thou?! The devil's minions roam Asgard!"

"No. Not necessarily. Rain does not resemble clouds, surely? They are the work of Dormammu."

Mephisto vanished into nothingness, and the gate split into two. Odin stepped through and found himself within an ancient hall. Within its midst was a large stone, which danced with flames.

"Can it be?" a deep and disconcerting voice gasped. A dark, burnt-crimson face emerged into the flame, and smiled wide-mouthed.

"Stay, demon dread!"

"It _is!_ The Lord God, the Allfather. It is Odin! Ha! After all these years, you make yourself known. Oh, we _must _reminisce!"

"Why do you attack Asgard?"

**"W**_**HY DO YOU THINK?!**_ What can you not _**COMPREHEND **_about our past?!**"**

Odin sighed.

"You do not slay me now?"

"I'm confined as it where. The dread has seeped into your throne room, though. One amongst you be a traitor! And yet you do not see! Perhaps your eye deceives you."

"Who is the betrayer?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget. Just know this, Allfather: I am free to roam the realm that should have, _will be, _mine!"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Thor yelled at the sky, and flung himself out into the open. Spears flew at him unexpectedly, which he dodged in fierce anger. Loki just stood and watched. Demons entered and he ushered them away.

"Soon, Dormammu. Soon."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Down on the fields, the warriors fought. Thor was in their midst, tossing his hammer gracefully through anything that moved against him. Sif stood next to him, swiping ferociously.

"They do not seem to stall! More and more spill out!"

"Spill out of where, Sif?!"

"The wound in the land of flames!"

Suddenly there was a boom of pure sound, and Odin appeared.

"I banish the playthings of Dormammu to his realm, and pray they do not return!"

The demons turned to dirt and drained into the ground. Odin sagged, exhaling painfully as his strength began to fade.

"Get the Allfather to his throne!" Thor screamed.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Thor went straight to the room he'd left Loki in, and stepped forward. Using the usual method, he recalled the Destroyer. To his confusion, it had cables hanging from it which turned to cinder immediately.

"Protection is needed for Asgard."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Dormammu swirled as his agent in Asgard entered into view.

"The Allfather has halted my troops. However, he will not find it so easy when the next-"

"Odin has entered the Odinsleep. We need not worry about anyone but Thor. He will not rest until you are destroyed."

"So be it. I trust that the Destroyer has been dispatched."

"Yes, but Thor has recalled it."

"Loki, you must create an illusion. Pre-occupy them so I may be able to conquer!"

"Yes, Dormammu."


	3. Chapter 3

As Thor, Sif and Týr stood around a sleeping Odin, they could feel some presence, something unnatural.

"Do you..."

"Yes."

Thor drew his hammer, while Sif and Týr drew their weapons. A red beast, with mighty horns and trunk-like arms burst inside, molten flame dropping from its mouth like drool.

"What is it?!"

"Surely a homage to Surtur himself?!"

"Nay," Thor cried, swinging his hammer, "it is nothing but a beast!" He flung the hammer through the beast, which passed through and back without creating anything but a ripple.

"But how-"

"An illusion! One worthy of one being!"

"Who?!"

"The Trickster Loki!"

Thor ran past the beast and outside. He searched for Loki, and found him overseeing the destroyed lands with a smile on his face.

"Loki! What madness has been brought upon you?!"

Loki turned and smiled.

"I bear no madness. I only seek to please. And please I shall."

There was an agonising wrench from the room Thor had left. Thor ran back and found Týr lying on the ground, dying from a wound no doubt caused by a horn.

"An illusion...Pah. A myth. I die dishonourable."

Týr died, but his body was raised into the air and dragged towards Loki.

"Loki, please! Reconsider your actions!"

"My actions thus far have been for another. And for another shall my actions end."

Týr's body shook, as a circle opened in the floor. Something shot upwards into Týr, and his corpse began to change appearance. His head turned into a plume of flames, his face a vague black shadow. His body turned into burnt flesh, black and sticky. His fingers twitched, he smiled, and the shadow moved in the flames.

"I am Dormammu. Feel my dread."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

They all were forced back into Odin's room. In the corner, Dormammu flexed his new body, letting out a deep relieving sigh.

"How great it is to feel flesh and blood once again." he mused.

"Vile beast! Remove thyself from Týr!"

"Thor, God of Thunder. I see thee more as a God of False Power, of Empty Returns to Prosperous Challenge."

"Say to me thy true claim, Dread Incarnate!"

"He's trying to say you're a fool, Thor." sighed Loki.

"And you, who I dearly knew as brother. Why does thou betray Asgard?!"

"Odin dragged me from my own people and banished them!"

"For your own good!"

"Good? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN JUST A PITIFUL GOD!"

"Loki, you are insane!"

"Perhaps, but also perhaps _I _am the sane one. Perhaps I always have been. My goals have been met, Dormammu. May I be allowed my freedom?"

"It is granted."

"Freedom?"

"I am free to leave Asgard. Odin disallowed it, he decreed it immoral and foolish for one of Asgard to leave. I discovered a beautiful world, a world of no evil. I shall enjoy it."

Loki walked outside and stepped into a small nook. He vanished.

"Now," Dormammu recommenced, twirling his fingers, "where do we begin to end this war on Asgard? In my favour, in every scenario I shall be supreme."

"What is thy plan, Dormammu?!"

"My plan? I want revenge. Overdue revenge. I want to see your hammer crumble into dust. This world is to die, and you with it."

"I shall not die."

"Your steps will come to you prematurely. All steps do."

"Even yours!"

"My steps do not grace the ground I travel on. Tell me, Thor, has your father never uttered a word of your mother's death?"

"I know enough of your implications to see the truth."

Thor swung his hammer around and around.

"You dare not throw that in-"

Dormammu was thrown through the wall as the hammer flew back to Thor.

"Daren't I?"

Dormammu stood up and roared. The surroundings began to turn to flames, as screams rang out which wrecked Thor's concentration.

"At first you were the warrior, now you are the prey!"

Dormammu smacked his fists against the side of Thor's head, causing the Asgardian to stumble. Dormammu then thrust a knee into his chest, followed by an upward flick of his foot. Thor flipped, and once he was lying on the ground, the Dread holding him down with the other foot.

"Oh I shall savour this victory!"

"As...shall I!"

Thor threw the hammer through Dormmamu's face, distracting the essence long enough for Thor to push him down.

"Come, Destroyer!"

Out of the air appeared the Destroyer. Its face opened up, and began to blast a thick string of energy at Dormammu, who provided resistance. The Dread was pushed back further and further towards the edge, eventually tumbling down off of it. Thor ran and dived after him, tossing the hammer down, through Dormammu's chest. The body the force inhabited sparked into nothing, and the flames of Dormammu vanished into the earth.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Odin stood away from Thor, but turned to address him.

"You understand your task, my son?"

"Father, I do not understand my need to be on Midgard!"

"There are threats in the other realms, threats which will be the cause of many deaths. I am fresh from the Odinsleep, a premature awakening. So you must be their protector. You must guard over Midgard, and defend against anything that may cause harm. They may reject you, or they will accept you. I now, man by man they will come to respect you."

A copy of the Destroyer was sent down first, containing the jewel of Odin's throne room. Thor followed, speaking an eternal farewell to his home.

**The End.**


End file.
